Lessons of Humility, Anger, Respect, Love, and Much, Much More
by Dakatmew
Summary: When the Senka Maiden is stolen by two demons, Kyo does what everyone expects him to do. However, when the Senka Maiden is unharmed, Kyo has to either ally his clan with theirs, or destroy them. With Sho rising, and a threat as well, Kyo needs all the help he can get. But can he really put his pride away for the sake of his clan?


It was a cold, rainy night, and I was sick. Well, in my clan mate's eyes, I was. Although, I beg to differ, as it was only a minor limp, and scars that wouldn't heal.

These people, however, didn't listen. I suppose I should be grateful that they would go to such lengths to save their leader from what they thought of as certain doom.

Really, it was only a leg cramp. I mean, really, is that so hard to believe?

Even if it was true that I needed actual assistance, I couldn't have received it from what they were trying to steal.

I should tell you, shouldn't I?

Okay, my clan mates were trying to steal the Senka Maiden.

You know the peach maiden. The one the Tengus' have proclaimed their property. I heard their leader, Kyo, bedded her. Finally, I mean, good for him.

I'm sorry, I was told to write down my thoughts before I went insane. I have to say, it helps. A bit.

Our compound is in America, which makes it much different in general from the other demon families. Every time a Senka Maiden is born, the clan leaders have to compete to win her hand. Or, just eat her on her 16th birthday. Whichever way is fastest.

Sadly, most Senka Maidens found their end at the bad end of a hungry demon, possibly possessing one of her friends. This almost always gets them.

A few have convinced themselves that they were in love with the Senka Maiden, and made her theirs. The girls, usually having no other boyfriends, were either tricked into going to their compounds, or actually falling in love with the demons, which only happens every couple of centuries. This is all in our history books. We have to take careful note of what happens, and the scribes are told the stories, who then set them in crates outside their compounds on a designated spot once a year.

Other than that, we have little to no contact with the other clans. The most common incident that occurs between our clans and theirs is if they're on a scouting mission, are injured, and then we come to help them heal.

We're the most magically connected clan of all of them.

So, as a result, we cannot even be in the same room as the Senka Maiden's blood, which, although is food for the rest of the demon world, is noxious to us and dangerous even in small quantities.

I don't really know what my helpers were thinking. Who would let them do this?

I thought they would be smarter than that, but apparently not.

{A couple thousand miles away, Japan, Tengu Compound}

"You're sure it will heal her?"

"Of course I'm sure, Rose, if there's anything I know, it's that."

"So, you're one hundred percent sure it'll work?"

"YES!"

"Keep your voice down, Teddie!"

"Sorry, Rose," said Teddie, her body hidden in shadow.

"Let's just get the Senka Maiden, and get out of here before they notice."

"What if he's bedding her?"

"Don't think about it."

"Right. Now?"

"Now."

Two figures slinked across the rooftops of the compound, and dropped gracefully into the open garden, the one that lead into the leader's rooms.

"It smells awful, Teddie," said Rose, covering her sensitive nose.

Teddie wrinkled her nose in disgust. "We have to heal her, it's our duty,"

Teddie forged on, trying to forget the disgusting scent of Tengu that had seeped into the foundations of the compound.

In a few minutes, after getting lost once, they found the chambers, and discovered, with delight, the Senka Maiden sleeping peacefully in her bed, her husband nowhere to be found.

Teddie sniffed the air. "Think he's on a war party?"

Rose nodded. "Most likely."

They proceeded cautiously, and then carefully hoisted the sleeping form of the Senka Maiden in their arms carefully.

"Let's go," said Rose, whispering.

"No duh," replied Teddie.

They left the compound, not making a sound, and making the Senka Maiden not even feel the sensation of moving.

{Back at the mystery compound, America}

It was a day later, and the two had returned, miraculously, with the Senka Maiden.

When they returned, it went something like this:

"Y-you actually brought the Senka Maiden all the way from Japan?" I said, my voice rising slightly at the end of the sentence.

"Yes, we were hoping that she could heal your injuries quickly." They said, shifting their feet and averting their gaze.

"I know that it was in your best intentions, but it was wrong, and I have nothing to do with a Senka Maiden whose blood is POISONOUS TO US!" I found myself screaming the last part, and didn't quite notice it.

The two, Rose and Teddie, reddened and looked down.

I sighed. This would probably have to be fixed by me.

"You will both have to tend to the ceremonial fire for 5 days straight. You must not sleep once, or the fire will die. That is your punishment."

As punishments go, it wasn't so bad, but they did make unnecessary work for me.

I, on the other hand, had to figure out how to get the Senka Maiden back to Japan, to the Tengu compound, soon. Otherwise, I wouldn't put it past the Tengu to declare this an act of war, and attempt to wage war on us.

Another thing I did not want to worry about.

They set the Senka Maiden down on the couch, and, as she was still asleep, I collapsed heavily onto an armchair.

"And, right now, they're sending out search parties, aren't they?" I muttered to myself quietly.

"Sleep on, Senka Maiden. No harm shall come to you this night," I stood over her and spoke this, allowing the enchantment to settle. She normally didn't have to worry, but sometimes Tengu magic, particularly protective enchantments, like with their feathers, will counteract our magic, thus making the person it was supposed to protect as vulnerable as a newborn babe.

The Tengu's primary feather is a powerful enchantment, and did fail. Thus, it took way more to set up the spell than a mere reinforcement would have if the feather was still in effect.

Oh, the woes of the demon race are so terrible.

With the Senka Maiden safely sleeping, I went to bed feeling downright exhausted.

Damn. Now if only she didn't wake me up in the morning…


End file.
